The Night Flower
by SpiritVegeta
Summary: Sequel to By Your Side. Vegeta falls ill after getting bitten by a hollow that Kurotsuchi was studying. Toushiro is determined to find the Golden Night Flower, the only cure, no matter the cost. Even if it means setting foot in a land that Soul Reapers are not welcome in.
1. Chapter 1

Sequel to _By Your Side._

* * *

**Hollow vs. Saiyan**

Squad 12's captain and chief of the Department of Research and Development Mayuri Kurotsuchi is nothing but a strange man. He loves research and experiments to the point where he just couldn't care less about anything outside of that. Those who follow him tread very carefully. Anyone or anything he takes to his lab to 'study' is never seen alive again. And he keeps hollows confined in the depths of his labs to study and experiment on. So when one escaped, the finger was instantly pointed at Kurotsuchi.

Kurotsuchi: "You people think I'm to blame for this?"

Soifon: "Who else keeps hollows caged up?!"

Kurotsuchi: "It's not my fault that it got loose! Someone in my squad must have slacked off."

The hollow bellowed out as squad members tried to take it down! But it had an impressive armor! Ordinary soldiers couldn't even scratch it! So what about seated officers?

Ikkaku: "Ha! Let's see how it likes this?!"

Ikkaku Madarame leaped up and joyfully slashed at the hollow.

Ikkaku: "Heh heh... W-What?!"

To Ikkaku's shock, he only managed to make a shallow cut in the armor! The 3rd seat of Squad 11 was strong, strong enough to become a captain easily! So if this was the extent of the damage he could inflicted, on a hollow that was only the size of a man, then they needed something stronger!

Ikkaku: "Damn... That was my strongest attack!"

Komamura: "He barely made a dent in it!"

Kurotsuchi: "Now you know why I've been studying it. That armor is most impressive!"

Toushiro: "You are a real freak, ya know that right?!"

The hollow suddenly charged at them with its mouth open and drooling! Then a split second later, it bit down on the right arm of the saiyan prince as he suddenly appeared in front of everyone and stopped the hollow dead in its tracks!

Iba: "Lieutenant Vegeta!"

Vegeta stood his ground against the hollow as it continued to bite down on his arm and struggled to push him forward! But the prince of the saiyans was no push-over. He just gritted his teeth and dug in! Finally the dead-lock ended! Vegeta pulled his arm out of its mouth and the hollow tried to slash Vegeta! But the saiyan was two steps ahead of it and had an energy blast fully charged just as he ducked! With a loud yell, Vegeta blasted the hollow! The blast engulfed the entire alleyway and lit up the area! All of the soul reapers behind the saiyan prince had to close their eyes and cover their faces. Toushiro was so used to the force and power of these attacks now that he was the only one who could actually watch. After what seemed like minutes, the attack finally ceased. When the dust cleared, Vegeta was the only one of the two still standing. The hollow had been blasted into tiny pieces in just mere seconds!

Vegeta: "Phew..."

Kurotsuchi: "ARE YOU INSANE?!"

Vegeta just started scratching the inside of his ear after Kurotsuchi screamed in it.

Kurotsuchi: "Do you realize what you've done?!"

Vegeta: "Uh, do I look like I care?"

Kurotsuchi: "You just destroyed a valuable research subject! I've been studying and researching for a year now!"

Vegeta: "Don't care."

Kurotsuchi: "All of that data is ruined now because of you!"

Vegeta: "Well then, next time, you take care of it instead of standing there with maniacal grin on your face! Or better yet, invest in some better locks! Now stop screaming in my ear or you'll be the next one I blast into bits!"

Kurotsuchi growled and then walked away with a huff. As Kurotsuchi walked away, Toushiro and the others went in the opposite direction.

Toushiro: "Are you ok, Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "Yeah, I'm fine."

Toushiro: "You sure? That doesn't look like a flesh wound."

The young captain was pointing to the bleeding bite wound on the saiyan's arm. Said prince looked at it and covered it with his hand.

Vegeta: "I'll be fine, Toushiro. I just gotta clean it and bandage it up."

Yamamoto: "Well done, Vegeta. Once again you've shown us all that the power of a saiyan is a welcoming ally."

Vegeta: "I still don't understand how Central 46 allows that freak-show to keep hollows within the Seireitei!"

Yamamoto: "They allow it because he says he is studying them."

Vegeta: "For what other than his own entertainment?"

Kyoraku: "He studies them so that we can be informed of any new way of dealing with them or if anything new pops up."

Vegeta: "Define 'studying'."

Kyoraku: "I don't get what you mean."

Toushiro: "I think what Vegeta means is that it's the same as when he says: define 'normal'."

Yumichika: "I agree. It's like the same thing. No two people have the same definition."

Vegeta: "Yes! Thank you! Again, define 'studying'! Cuz I have yet to see any documented results of said 'studying'. You?"

Kyoraku: "Good point."

Half an hour later and Vegeta returned to Toushiro's office alone. Toushiro stayed behind to help out with the clean up and had ordered Vegeta to return home to look after his wound. The saiyan prince had just finished cleaning the wound out and was trying to bandage it up when Rangiku came in.

Rangiku: "Caaaptaaaiiiin!"

Rangiku was a little surprised to see Vegeta on the sofa without Toushiro anywhere to be seen. Then she saw the bandages.

Rangiku: "Huh? Vegeta?! Are you ok- what happened to your arm?!"

Vegeta, with the gauze in his mouth, looked up for a moment before returning to bandaging his arm.

Vegeta: "One of Kurotsuchi's hollows escaped and it bit me. Toushiro's helping with the clean up. The thing wasn't any bigger than me and yet it still did a fair amount of damage."

Rangiku: "That's a pretty good wound there. Are you sure you don't need to see Unohana?"

Vegeta: "I'll be fine once I've bandaged it up. I've survived worse wounds than this without seeking medical attention."

Rangiku: "Ok then..."

Rangiku just watched as Vegeta struggled with the gauze and dressing. Only having one hand to use was not making it easy.

Rangiku: "Here! Let me help you with that! These things are difficult to do on our own."

He sighed. It was one of those things that was hard to do alone. A little reluctantly, Vegeta held out his arm and let Rangiku bandage it up for him. As she wrapped the gauze around his arm, there was one thing going through her head.

Rangiku: "Did you destroy the hollow?"

Vegeta: "Of course."

Rangiku: "So here's my real question. How pissed was Captain Kurotsuchi?"

The busty woman just smiled with a raised eyebrow. Vegeta just grinned back.

Vegeta: "Heheh... Very."

The busty blond just started laughing.

Rangiku: "Ha ha ha! Oh man... I wish I could see his face right now!"

A little while later and the clean up was finished. Kurotsuchi had been held back because he was responsible for the hollow escaping. Even if he didn't let it loose himself, it was in his lab where he is responsible for everything that goes on IN and OUT of it. He was already sour about Vegeta destroying the hollow. Now he's even angrier because of two things. One is that he didn't find anything left of the hollow. And the other thing was that Toushiro was having fun mocking him. Not only because Vegeta destroyed the hollow, but when Kurotsuchi started complaining about his ruined research to Yamamoto, the Head-Captain simply, and firmly, said that he just didn't care. Toushiro had laughed. For years the Squad 12 captain has been pestering Vegeta none stop about allowing him to study him. Payback was sweet. Huffing and boiling mad, Kurotsuchi returned to his lab where Nemu his 'daughter' waited for him.

Nemu: "Welcome home, master. Will the hollow be arriving soon?"

Kurotsuchi: "No it won't. That incompetent barbaric saiyan destroyed it without hesitation! Not a trace of it was left! And not only was I made to clean up the mess that saiyan made while destroying my precious test subject, but the Head-Captain doesn't care that I've lost valuable research now! And of course that ungrateful Squad 10 captain was laughing the entire time! Kept saying that 'that's what you get for all those years of constantly pestering him'!"

Nemu: "Do you want me to make him reconsider his words, sir?"

Kurotsuchi: "I would love to do that but no one else is on my side!"

The scientist just headed for his computer and pulled up all the data he had collected on the hollow. As he scrolled down the data, he continued to rant.

Kurotsuchi: "All those months. All that studying! All those experiments! Now just wasted time!"

Suddenly Kurotsuchi saw something in his notes that caught his attention.

Kurotsuchi: "What's this?"

As he read it, Kurotsuchi smiled more and more.

Kurotsuchi: "Interesting... I'd almost forgotten about that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Fall of a Saiyan**

Two days later and the flooded canals of the Seireitei splashed onto the land as Vegeta flew above the water's surface with great speed! Three weeks ago, Gin returned the saddle he had modified to help Vegeta fly again and it was now working beautifully. With Toushiro on his back, Vegeta could fly again! For how fast they were going, one would think that they were trying to break the sound barrier. A slight twitch of one of the stirrups and Toushiro sent them both soaring upwards! He controlled the steering while Vegeta controlled the actual flying. They spun to a stop and just fell, enjoying the wind as it rushed passed them! Just before they were too close to the ground, Vegeta spun around and got them back in the air! Toushiro held out his arms as they flew above the Seireitei on such a beautiful day!

Toushiro: "God I've missed this!"

Vegeta: "You and me both!"

Toushiro was enjoying the wind and the view. Vegeta was just enjoying the feeling of being in the sky again. But then suddenly, he started feeling weird! He suddenly felt dizzy, which didn't make any sense as he's flown higher than this many, many times before! He started feeling faint.

Toushiro: "Vegeta?"

Suddenly, Vegeta just blacked out! With him out cold, they started to plummet!

Toushiro: "Vegeta! Vegeta, wake up!"

Just seconds later, the saiyan prince came to and just in time! He threw out the wings and slowed their descent! As they slowly landed, Vegeta panted. He had no idea what just happened! Once his feet were firmly on land, Toushiro hopped off to check on him.

Toushiro: "Vegeta! Are you alright?! What happened?!"

Vegeta: "I... I don't know..."

Toushiro: "Are you tired or something?"

Vegeta: "Uh... Yeah... I feel a little tired. Maybe that's it."

Toushiro: "If you're tired then maybe you should rest for the day. I don't want you to end up in the hospital due to exhaustion. And we have the meeting tomorrow."

Vegeta: "Yeah, that... that sounds like a good idea."

Thankfully the Squad 10 barracks were not very far from their current location. As the headed for home, Vegeta just shook his head. What in the world just happened to him?

Vegeta: "That was weird..."

Toushiro gave the prince the whole day off and he just slept and rested. It seemed to have worked for the saiyan prince was feeling better that night. But the next day, he still seemed a little fatigued. Toushiro questioned about him going to the captain's meeting but Vegeta said that he was fine enough to go. Unfortunately, the young captain believed him. The first discussion the Head-Captain brought up was the hollow that escaped from Squad 12.

Yamamoto: "As many are aware of, a hollow escaped from Kurotsuchi's lab three days ago. Thankfully, no one was seriously hurt and the damage done was minimal thanks to the sudden action of Squad 10's second lieutenant-"

Toushiro suddenly interrupted Yamamoto.

Toushiro: "Are you alright, Vegeta?"

All eyes roamed toward the saiyan prince. He was breathing shallowly and looked pale. He was sweating and sweating hard. He didn't look to good.

Toushiro: "Vegeta...?"

To everyone's, especially Toushiro's, horror, the great saiyan suddenly collapsed!

Toushiro: "Vegeta!"

Most of the captains rushed in and circled around Vegeta. Yamamoto came up and stood beside the young captain. Toushiro was panicking. Something was defiantly wrong! Unohana started checking him over when she saw the bite mark on his arm.

Unohana: "When did he get this?"

Toushiro: "From that hollow the other day."

Kurotsuchi: "You mean that hollow that escaped from my lab?"

Toushiro: "Yeah... The one YOU said was completely secured!"

Unohana: "Has he been acting strange lately?"

Toushiro: "He was fine until yesterday! We were flying and he suddenly blacked out on me for a few seconds! We thought he was just tired."

Kurotsuchi: "Oh it's much more serious than that. That particular hollow had a poisonous bite."

Ukitake: "What!?"

Kurotsuchi: "Oh yes! And quite a powerful poison it is! Almost makes mine obsolete!"

Kurotsuchi then looked down at Vegeta.

Kurotsuchi: "I'm quite curious as to how he's made it this long. I can't wait to start my research on this!"

And Kurotsuchi suddenly found himself staring at the end of Toushiro's zanpakuto. The young captain was angry, very angry!

Toushiro: "Touch him and I'll dissect YOU!"

Toushiro was understandably angry. In fact his anger was so understood, even Yamamoto did not stop him.

Toushiro: "If you knew then why didn't you tell anyone!?"

Kurotsuchi: "Because no one had any interest."

Kurotsuchi just grinned at the Squad 10 captain.

Kurotsuchi: "What was it you said, Hitsugaya? Payback is sweet?"

Just for that, Toushiro inched his blade closer to his neck.

Toushiro: "I should gut you right here and now for that!"

Soifon: "You neglected to tell any of us this all to get payback?!"

Kurotsuchi: "He laughed at me!"

Soifon: "Quit acting like a child!"

Kurotsuchi: "I lost a valuable research subject all because of HIS lieutenant!"

The whole room suddenly felt heavy as Toushiro just poured his spiritual pressure out in anger!

Toushiro: "I've had just about enough of you, Mayuri Kurotsuchi!"

The scientist was shocked! Toushiro was not only pouring out a lot of spiritual pressure, he was pouring out ALL of it! But it wasn't just Kurotsuchi who was shocked, it was all of the other captains as well! The child prodigy's spiritual pressure was much stronger than previously known! And the amount seemed endless! Even Yamamoto was shocked. The only one among them who was not even affected by the strength of the spiritual pressure was the feline captain of Squad 5.

Val: "Toushiro!"

The young captain quickly turned his head to glance at Val. She was just standing there, unaffected by his power.

Val: "Enough..."

A tense stare soon ended with Toushiro sighing deeply as he calmed down. The whole room seemed relieved. But the question still stands. How did Toushiro Hitsugaya get so strong all of a sudden?!

Kurotsuchi: "You!"

Toushiro just glared at the scientist.

Kurotsuchi: "How did you get that strong all of a sudden?! Even with training you couldn't have become that strong in such a short amount of time!"

Toushiro: "It's none of your business! But if it will shut you up, Vegeta's been training me ever since Coge's last attack!"

Kurotsuchi seemed stunned to hear that. Some of the other captains, though, had different opinions.

Ukitake: "That's quite an impressive result."

Kyoraku: "Yeah! Maybe I should take some classes."

Val: "Have you forgotten that Vegeta's lying on the floor, sick?"

And everyone went back to concern.

Kyoraku: "Oh yeah..."

Val: "I'll help Unohana move Vegeta. As for you, Kurotsuchi, I suggest that you go back to your lab and bring back everything you neglected to inform us..."

Kurotsuchi: "And why would I do that?"

Not even a second later and Val roared at the Squad 12 captain! Her long teeth gleamed at him as she gave him a look of murder! Kyoraku and Ukitake went with Kurotsuchi back to his lab to ENSURE that he came back with the right data while Val helped Unohana move Vegeta to her squad. Only after examining the saiyan prince and Kurotsuchi's notes did Unohana come back with news. None of it good.

Yamamoto: "Well, Unohana?"

Unohana: "I'm afraid that Mayuri Kurotsuchi was telling the truth. Lieutenant Vegeta is suffering from a very powerful poison. One that I can't treat."

Toushiro: "So make Kurotsuchi treat him!"

Unohana: "I'm afraid that even Kurotsuchi can't fix this, Hitsugaya."

Toushiro either didn't understand or want to understand.

Toushiro: "Wha... What are you saying? Isn't there a cure?"

Unohana: "There is... But..."

Toushiro: "But what?"

Unohana looked at the young captain with sorry eyes. By evening, word had gotten around. Toushiro had returned to his office where Rangiku tried to comfort him, but to no avail. The child prodigy just sat with his head hung over his knees. The busty woman sympathized with him and also felt guilty too. Why didn't she try to make Vegeta go to Unohana sooner like she wanted?

Rangiku: "Captain..."

Toushiro: "What am I going to do, Rangiku? If Vegeta doesn't get those flowers, he'll die."

Rangiku: "What flowers?"

Toushiro: "Unohana said that the only cure is in the peddles of the Golden Night Flower. But I've never even heard of such a flower!"

Rangiku: "I have, captain. The Golden Night Flower is a flower that shines with a sparkling golden glow at night. Or so they say."

Toushiro: "What? You've never seen one?"

Rangiku: "It's a rare flower. So rare that it's only said to be found in one place."

Toushiro: "Where?"

Ukitake: "The Land of Mists."

Ukitake, Kyoraku, Yamamoto and Unohana all came in to Toushiro's office. They knew that Toushiro would not give up in trying to find a way to save his friend.

Toushiro: "Land of Mists? I've never heard of that place before."

Yamamoto: "And for good reason. Soul Reapers are not welcome in The Land of Mists. No one who has gone there, has ever come back."

Kyoraku: "But it's still the only place where the Golden Night Flower grows. At least, that's what is believed."

Toushiro: "Even you've never seen one?"

Ukitake: "No one under 1000 years has."

Unohana: "The last time I saw one for myself was just before I joined the 13 Court Guard Squads. But since then, they've all but vanished."

Toushiro: "Still... Vegeta needs those flowers or he'll die. I have to try and find them!"

Ukitake: "Hitsugaya, you can't-"

Toushiro: "So what?! We're just gonna let him die?! After everything he's done for us?! We all owe him our lives!"

Unohana: "Captain Hitsugaya, it's too dangerous!"

Toushiro: "He'd do the same for me and you too, and you know it!"

Ukitake, Kyoraku, Rangiku, and Unohana all looked on at the young captain. Yamamoto... Just watched him and said nothing. Toushiro turned to his superior and pleaded to him.

Toushiro: "Please, Head-Captain! Let me go to The Land of Mists! I can't just sit here and do nothing when there's even a slight chance of saving him!"

Yamamoto still just stared and said nothing.

Toushiro: "Please, sir... I have to try."

Yamamoto looked into Toushiro's eyes. He saw the fear, the determination, and the courage within those teal-turquoise orbs. And this time... He wasn't going to stop him.

Yamamoto: "... Very well, Hitsugaya. I will take you as far as I can. But the rest of the journey you'll have to go alone."

Toushiro was not only surprised but overjoyed that Yamamoto was going to help him.

Toushiro: "Aha! Thank you, Head-Captain! I'm truly grateful!"

Rangiku: "Hold on, captain! I'll come with you!"

Toushiro: "No, Rangiku. I must do this on my own. Besides... I have a much more important job for you. One that only you can fulfill."

Rangiku: "What is it, captain?"

Toushiro: "I need you to stay here and look after Vegeta for me while I'm gone... And to make sure that this wasn't all for nothing when I get back."

Rangiku: "... ... I'll do my best, sir... Be careful, and good luck."

Ukitake: "Good luck, Captain Hitsugaya."

Kyoraku: "We'll be waiting for your return."

Toushiro: "Thank you. How long do you think Vegeta can last, Unohana?"

Unohana: "I'm not 100 percent sure, but my guess is 3 days before he crosses the point where it'll be too late to do anything for him."

Toushiro: "3 days, huh? I'd better hurry."

Once again, word spread quickly. This time of Hitsugaya's upcoming journey to The Land of Mists. Only a few soul reapers in the Seireitei knew of The Land of Mists aside from Unohana, Yamamoto, Rangiku, and a few other captains. The fact that so few know of the place hints of just how dangerous it is. But Toushiro was still determined to go forth and look for the Golden Night Flower. He was paying one last visit to Vegeta before he set off. The saiyan prince was lying in bed and clearly fighting a difficult battle within his own body. He didn't even seem to know that Toushiro was right next to him.

Toushiro: "Hang on, Vegeta... I'm not gonna let you die."

With his resolve hardened, Toushiro turned to Yamamoto.

Toushiro: "I'm ready."

With a nod, Yamamoto led the way. Toushiro followed his superior out of the Seireitei and through the Rukon District. They headed deep into the forest beyond the Rukon District, farther than Toushiro's ever known they could go. Looking at the size and density of the forest, Toushiro just thought of how lucky he was to find Vegeta in it all those years ago. Along the way, Yamamoto filled Toushiro in on why soul reapers were not welcome to that land.

Yamamoto: "Over two thousand years ago, The Land of Mists was once the Soul Reapers home."

Toushiro: "Huh? It was once our home?"

Yamamoto: "Yes. It was the home of the 13 Court Guard Squads for at least nine hundred years."

Toushiro: "So what happened?"

Yamamoto: "... The land began to change."

Toushiro: "How so?"

Yamamoto: "You'll find out soon enough."

Finally, they came to a rocky hill. Toushiro followed Yamamoto around the hillside until he came to a stop beside some tree branches hanging over the rocks.

Yamamoto: "Here it is."

The old man brushed away the branches that hid the cave entrance. Yamamoto and Toushiro both gazed down into the dark cave.

Yamamoto: "At the other end of this cave is the entrance to The Land of Mists. I do not know how much the land has changed throughout all these years, Hitsugaya, so please... proceed with an abundance of caution."

The old man looked up at the boy. He knew the danger he was letting Toushiro get himself into. But the young captain was determined to do whatever he could to help Vegeta. But for Yamamoto, this was the end of the line.

Yamamoto: "This is as far as I can take you, Toushiro Hitsugaya. From here on... I'm afraid you must go it alone."

Toushiro: "I know... Thank you, Head-Captain Yamamoto. I really am grateful for this."

Yamamoto: "Good luck and be careful."

And after a nod, Toushiro jumped down into the cave to begin his quest. From here on in, Yamamoto could only pray for his safety.

Yamamoto: "May you be safe in your quest, Toushiro Hitsugaya."


	3. Chapter 3

And we meet a new character! She'll appear in other stories now and again.

* * *

**A New Friend**

The cave was dark, damp, and chilly. Not only that, but it had an uncomfortable eeriness to it as well. The only sounds in the cave were that of the drip drip of water falling from the ceiling or rocks, or of the occasional rock or pebble coming loose and falling. Now those sounds included Toushiro breathing and moving around. Thankfully he was smart enough to bring along a lantern to light his way. The young captain carefully looked around and, more importantly, where he was stepping. Lord only knows what's down here, cuz he sure as hell didn't. All he knew was that Kurotsuchi was going to be dead meat when he got back.

Toushiro: "I'm gonna kill him... I swear I am..."

He might get his wish. Before they left, Yamamoto gave Kurotsuchi a hard lecture about his childish behavior and neglecting his duties. There was a small stream inside the cave. The water wasn't heading back to the Soul Society, so it had to be going to one place and one place only. The Land of Mists. So Toushiro followed it. He walked and climbed for what seemed like hours, even though it's only been minutes. Suddenly the cave started to get brighter. He must be nearing the end, he though. Sure enough, around the next bend, there was the exit to The Land of Mists.

Toushiro: "Whoa..."

Toushiro stood at the mouth of the cave and gazed out at the forbidden and nearly forgotten land. He was above the trees and saw nothing but dense forest for miles. Below the trees, there was a thick layer of mist covering the forest floor.

Toushiro: "Guess that's why it's called The Land of Mists."

Now that he was in the Land of Mists, he just had to find the Golden Night Flower. Problem was... He didn't know where to look or even what it looked like. But now was not the time to hesitate or go back. He was here and he had to find it no matter what. The child prodigy blow out the lantern and hung it on his sword's hilt before climbing down into the valley. The place was creepy. Mist covered the forest floor up to his knees. The trees were tall and always looming, as if trying to swallow him up. Very little sunlight beamed down, unable to penetrate the canopy. Animals could be heard all around. Toushiro looked up and gasped at seeing a number of eyes staring at him. Luckily, it was only a family of rats. He suddenly heard what sounded like voices. It was almost as if the forest itself was telling him to leave. Toushiro started hearing a bird crying out in distress! For an unknown reason, even to himself, he went to look for it. He soon found a little bird caught in a web up a small vine covered tree. Feeling sorry for the poor thing, he decided to help it.

Toushiro: "Hang on. I'll get you out of there."

Toushiro began climbing the small tree to rescue the poor bird. It was a small Yellow Warbler bird caught in a huge web. The spider that made this must be huge. When the young captain reached the bird, it warned him of the danger.

Little Bird: "Look out! Behind you!"

Toushiro quickly turned around and found himself facing a huge spider, bigger than normal! It looked at them hungrily. But the young captain was still bigger and stronger than the spider and he easily swatted it away, and it disappeared.

Toushiro: "Yuck!... I hate spiders."

Little Bird: "T-Thank you! You saved me!"

Toushiro: "Hold on... I'll have you free here soon."

Toushiro began untangling the bird from the web and he soon had her free. The fact that she was able to fly right away meant she was ok.

Little Bird: "Thank you dearly, mister Soul Reaper! But, if I may ask, what are you doing here? This place isn't friendly to Soul Reapers."

Toushiro: "I've noticed."

Little Bird: "So why are you here?"

Toushiro: "... I'm looking for something. Something that can only be found here. Or so they think."

Little Bird: "What is it? Maybe I can help you find it!"

Toushiro: "Well... You see, my best friend in the whole world is very sick and the only thing that can cure him are the peddles of the Golden Night Flower."

Little Bird: "Golden Night Flower? I've heard many a story about those!"

Toushiro: "You have!? Do you know where they are or what they look like!?"

Little Bird: "No... I'm sorry. I've never seen one and I've only heard about them in stories."

Toushiro: "Only stories huh?... *Sigh* Great..."

Little Bird: "But most of the stories do talk about the same place of where to find them. Maybe that's a good place to start."

Toushiro: "Good point... Ok."

Little Bird: "Follow me! I have an idea of where to start!"

Toushiro: "Oh no, that's ok. You don't have to come with me. You can just tell me where I need to go."

Little Bird: "No, I insist! You saved me from that horrible monster. It's the least I can do to repay you."

Toushiro: "Well... If you insist... Plus I would like some company... Alright."

Little Bird: "Thank you!"

And Toushiro started following the bird further into the swamp.

Little Bird: "May I ask what my saviors name is?"

Toushiro: "Toushiro. Toushiro Hitsugaya."

Little Bird: "I'm Ali."

Toushiro: "Ali, huh? That's a pretty name."

Ali: "Thank you, Toushiro."

Toushiro: "So how did you know that I was a Soul Reaper?"

Ali: "From stories. My mother used to tell me lots of stories to help me sleep. She was told by her mom, who was told by her mom, and so on. Plus there's no one else that looks like you here."

Toushiro: "That makes sense, I guess."

Ali: "Are there more of you?"

Toushiro: "Yeah. Lots more. But we don't live anywhere near here. I had to travel through a cave to get to the Land of Mists."

Ali: "Land of Mists? What's that?"

Toushiro: "It's what my superiors call this place. To be honest, I had never heard of this place until yesterday."

Ali: "The Land of Mists... I actually like that name. Describes this land to a T."

Toushiro: "I'll say. I've been getting a creepy feeling since I arrived."

Ali: "So what's your home like, Toushiro?"

Toushiro stepped in a puddle and lifted his foot up to shake the water off.

Toushiro: "Dry for starters."

Ali: "Dry... I wonder what dry is like?..."

Toushiro: "We get rain from time to time. At least twice a month. But most of the time it's sunny and bright."

Ali: "Sunlight? How bright is it?"

Toushiro looked up at the bird.

Toushiro: "You've never seen sunlight before?"

Ali: "Not really. Specks here and there. But never full sunlight. It's always cloudy during the day."

Toushiro: "And you don't know what 'dry' is either?"

Ali: "No... Even the open fields are wet."

Toushiro: "Can you show me?"

Ali: "Sure! Follow me."

Toushiro followed the yellow bird deeper into the forest. After about 10 minutes of walking, they came to a small clearing. Toushiro gazed across the clearing. There was not a single dry bit of land in sight. Even if the earth was above the water, it was still damp from the mist. And above the trees, there was little sunlight. Thick dark clouds covered the sky. How anything lived here was a mystery.

Toushiro: "How does anything live here?"

Ali: "I don't know. It's hard on everyone. My mom had a hard time raising me. I had two brothers and a sister... But only I survived. But even when it was just me, mom still had a hard time. Finding food while keeping an eye over your shoulder is difficult."

Toushiro looked away. He felt sorry for Ali. To live in a land filled with so much danger. So he made a deal with her.

Toushiro: "Ali. I'm gonna make you a deal. If you help me find this flower... I'll take you back home with me."

Ali: "Really?! Back to your sunny dry world?! B-But where could I live?"

Toushiro: "I've got a few large trees in the courtyard of my squad. All of which flower during the spring."

Ali: "Wow! Sounds lovely! But Soul Reaper squads are run by captains, right? Won't your squad captain be mad?"

Toushiro couldn't help but smile.

Toushiro: "Heh... No."

Ali: "Why not?"

Toushiro: "Cuz I'M the captain."

Ali: "You're the captain! Wow! So everyone follows your say?!"

Toushiro: "Everyone in my squad, yes. Although my lieutenants are a bit different."

Ali: "How so?"

And Toushiro continued to tell Ali about the world of Soul Reapers while they searched for the Golden Night Flower.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Night Flowers**

Toushiro: "This forest seems to go on forever."

Ali: "My mom said that's how she lost her brother. It's easy to get lost in here."

Toushiro continued to follow Ali in hopes of finding the Golden Night Flower. The mist covered land made it hard to traverse. Every now and then he stubbed his foot on a rock or something.

Toushiro: "OW! Shit..."

Ali: "Are you ok, Toushiro?!"

Toushiro: "Yeah, I'm fine. Just wish I could see where the hell I'm putting my feet."

Ali: "Are you sure you're ok?"

Toushiro: "Yeah, I'll be fine. So where is this place that might have the Golden Night Flower?"

Ali: "Well... The stories have always described the flowers in a large, wide open field surrounded by a grove of willow trees. I know where a grove of willow trees are, but I've never been beyond them."

Toushiro: "Worth taking a look. I just hope we find them in time."

Ali: "This Vegeta must be really special to you. What's he like?"

Toushiro: "Strong, loyal, courageous. He's always ready to jump in and protect his friends and family with every ounce of his strength."

Ali: "Sounds like a great guy."

Toushiro: "He is. He's saved my life many times. That's why I can't give up."

Ali: "I hope we find this flower in time."

Toushiro: "I hope so too."

There was a crash through the trees and a hoop and holler. For some reason, it scared him. It suddenly dawned on him that this was the first time he's been somewhere without Vegeta or any of the Z-Fighters there with him for a few years now.

Toushiro: "Ali... Do you know what happened to this place?"

Ali: "It all happened way before I was even an egg. This place used to be beautiful and lush. But one day, it started to rain. It rained and rained and rained. It rained for days into weeks and into months. Finally, after 4 whole months, it finally stopped. But the damage had already been done. The land was now a swamp. What isn't in water is damp by the mist. The animals here are dangerous. In this land, it's either eat or be eaten."

?: "Indeed."

Toushiro stopped dead when he heard the voice. He looked around but nothing was there. Unknown to him, while he was turning around to look for the voice, the owner of the voice was slowly curling around him.

Ali: *Gasp!* "Toushiro!"

Toushiro glanced at Ali and then saw him. A giant red and black python.

?: "Hello."

Toushiro: "Uh..."

The young captain tried to get away but was blocked by the massive snake's body.

?: "What'sssss the matter, dear child? It painssss me to ssssee you look ssso uncomfortable."

The snake kept inching its head closer to the young captain.

Ali: "Scales! Leave him alone!"

Scales: "Well, well. If it issssn't little Ali. I haven't ssssseen you sssince you were a hatchling."

Ali: "You ate my brothers!"

Scales: "And they were deliciousssss. But enough about that. Back to you, my little treat."

Ali: "Don't listen to him, Toushiro! And don't look in his eyes!"

Scales gave out a loud hiss that sent Ali rolling across the sky. With the bird gone, the snake went back to Toushiro. However, the child prodigy had seized the opportunity to escape the snakes hold. The last sight Scales got was that of the boy disappearing into the forest. Once they were some distance away, Toushiro stopped to catch his breath.

Toushiro: "Ali! Ali!"

Ali: "I'm right here."

The yellow bird appeared from behind a tree.

Ali: "Are you ok, Toushiro?!"

Toushiro: "Yeah. But who was that?"

Ali: "Scales, a well known snake. A lot of animals fear him. He hypnotizes his prey with his eyes while casually drawing them in with small talk. That's how he got my two brothers."

Toushiro: "I'm sorry to hear that. Let's move away before he catches up."

Ali: "Good idea."

Wanting to leave the snake well behind, they quickly moved on. They continued on for hours. As time went on, Toushiro noticed that the forest seemed to be getting less and less active.

Toushiro: "Ali, what's going on? I'm starting to hear less and less wildlife."

Ali: "Evening's approaching. A lot of the forest residents start seeking shelter from the night's hidden dangers."

They suddenly appeared at the edge of a mist filled meadow. It seemed safe to cross, so Toushiro started walking out from among the trees.

Ali: "Wait, Toushiro!"

Ali suddenly flew out in front of the young captain!

Ali: "You can't go out there!"

Toushiro: "Why not, Ali?"

Ali: "It's dangerous! There are many creatures lurking within that mist!"

Toushiro: "It doesn't look too bad."

A sudden sound of a large creature rang out.

Toushiro: "Then again I've been wrong before."

Ali: "I know a way around this meadow. It's a little tricky, but it's much safer."

Toushiro glanced out at the meadow and just happened to see something large moving deep within the mist.

Toushiro: "Are you sure they're dangerous?"

Ali: "Even Scales dares not cross that meadow."

Toushiro gulped. If a snake that size is afraid to cross this meadow, then whatever lurked within it must be really terrifying.

Toushiro: "Let's got your way."

Ali: "Stay close."

It took half an hour to go around the misty field, but they finally managed. After another five minute walk, Ali chirped with joy.

Ali: "Look, Toushiro! There are the willow trees!"

Toushiro: "Then let's go!"

With excitement, Toushiro jogged into the willow tree nursery. It was getting really dark when they left the trees. But their excitement turned to sorrow. The field beyond the trees was empty. Just long grass and closed buds. They've searched all day and nothing. There was no sign of the Golden Night Flower. Did it ever exist to begin with? Toushiro leaned against a huge tree as he felt his heart break. He felt like he had failed.

Ali: "We can't give up, Toushiro. We have to keep looking if you want to save your friend."

Toushiro: "It's useless, Ali... It's either gone or never existed to begin with! ... ... And even if it was here, we'll never find it in time."

The little bird just watched as the young captain stood against the tree and slid down to the ground in defeat. Toushiro buried his face in his arms and knees. He was giving up.

Toushiro: "It's hopeless, Ali... I've failed."

Ali landed on Toushiro's shoulder and lowered her head in sympathy as the boy cried. He was going to lose his best friend. The sun was finally lost to the night as the stars shined down. The clouds above parted and a full moon lit up the night sky. As the sounds of night echoed around the defeated Soul Reaper and bird, a flower bloomed in the field next to them. And then another. And another. Soon the whole field was alit with hundreds of golden flowers. Ali was the first to look up and she tweeted with happiness.

Ali: "Toushiro, look! Golden flowers!"

Toushiro looked up and his eyes were filled with the beautiful golden light.

Ali: "These must be the Golden Night Flowers! We found them, Toushiro! We found them!"

As Ali flew around the bright flowers, Toushiro just gazed over them with joy. They found them.

Toushiro: "We found them, Vegeta... Wahoo!"

Both Ali and Toushiro cheered with joy! They had actually found the Golden Night Flowers. After a few minutes, they had picked 15 of the biggest and healthiest flowers they could find. Now they just had to get them back to the Soul Society.


	5. Chapter 5

Remember in _To The Rescue_ Ebony gave Toushiro the ability to understand all animals temporarily? Ali and Scales can speak in human tongue, but those dog-like beasts can't. So just how temporary was that gift?...

* * *

**Snake in The Grass**

Ali and Toushiro had done it. They had found the Golden Night Flower. Now they need to get as many back to Vegeta as they could.

Ali: "15. You think this'll be enough, Toushiro?"

The yellow bird looked up and saw Toushiro staring at something in the distance.

Ali: "Toushiro?"

The young captain started walking... In the other direction.

Ali: "Toushiro?! Where are you going?!"

The young captain didn't respond. He just kept walking through the trees. Ali hurried to rejoin him just as he came into yet another field. But this field wasn't filled with flowers. It was filled with ruins. Ruins of a long gone inhabitant. Toushiro recognized the way the crumbling structures were made. These were all that was left of the Soul Reapers over two thousand years ago.

Toushiro: "So Soul Reapers did live here."

Ali: "I've never seen these before. So this is what's left..."

Toushiro: "Yeah..."

Toushiro looked over the ruins again. It was clear as day now. Yamamoto and the first Soul Reapers called this place home. But then the land began to change. It started raining none stop. It quickly became uninhabitable for them to live here any more. So they left to find a more suitable home, which is where they are today. Now it was clear. The young captain sighed before turning around.

Toushiro: "Come on, Ali. We don't have time to waste."

Ali: "I'm right behind you, Toushiro."

Turning his back on the past he had never known, Toushiro returned to the Golden Night Flowers he and Ali had collected. It was not the time to dwell on the past, when the future was more important. After collecting the flowers, they left. The night was filled with mystery and the unknown. With the lantern he had brought with him lighting the way, Toushiro and Ali retraced their footsteps. The yellow bird was perched on the young captain's shoulder and kept an eye out for danger. It was best that they sticked together. The mist seemed thicker than earlier and it was getting harder and harder to stay on the same path. Toushiro was walking at a fast yet steady pace. He didn't want to stay in one spot for long. They came to a rocky hill that he had climbed earlier to go around the dangerous meadow. They both looked at it questionably. The mist and fog have made the rocks slippery and dangerous to climb. They had to find another way.

Toushiro: "Is there another way, Ali?"

Ali: "Uh... Yes! There's a river gorge not far from here that has a big log across it! Animals use it as a bridge all the time!"

Toushiro: "It's better than this option."

With Ali guiding him, Toushiro made his way through the forest. They soon found the gorge, but the log was gone.

Ali: "W-Wha... What happened to the log?"

Toushiro: "It must've come loose and fallen."

Ali: "It is possible. But now what are we gonna do?"

Toushiro looked around. He soon spotted a large old tree next to the edge. He put the flowers and lantern down.

Toushiro: "Hold on. I've got an idea."

Ali hovered over the lantern and flowers as Toushiro went to the dead tree. It looked sturdy enough and it wasn't hollow. If he could get it down, it would make an excellent bridge.

Ali: "You think you can nock it down?"

Toushiro: "One way to find out."

And with a deep breath, Toushiro started to push on the tree. Although old and dead, it was still pretty solid. But still he persisted! He started ramming it with his body. With every shove, the tree slowly started to give way.

Ali: "You're doing it, Toushiro! Keep at it!"

And with one good shove, the tree finally came down! The top landed right on the other side of the gorge, making a new bridge!

Ali: "You did it!"

Toushiro: "Now we just need to make sure it's steady."

Taking a huge gamble, Toushiro carefully climbed on the tree. He was carefully testing it, making sure that it was steady enough to cross. As he was checking his footing, an unwelcome visitor appeared.

Scales: "We meet again, little SSSSSoul Reaper."

Toushiro: "Scales!"

The giant snake was back! He had himself curled at the end of the tree, blocking any exit routes.

Scales: "I believe we have ssssssome unfinished busssssinessss."

Ali: "Toushiro!"

Before he knew it, the snake coiled its body around the child prodigy! Toushiro struggled to get free, but the snake's hold only got tighter with each struggle.

Toushiro: "Ragh! What do you want?!"

Scales: "What do I want? Ssssss...Why... I want only to fill my belly. And you look like you'll do nicssssssely."

Scales squeezed a little harder and Toushiro yelled out.

Ali: "Hang on, Toushiro!"

Bravely, Ali flew in and started pecking and clawing at the snakes head!

Scales: "Sssssstop that, you sssssstupid bird!"

Ali: "You leave him alone, you big slithering bully!"

Ali continued to try and peck at the snake's eyes while Toushiro tried to get himself free.

Scales: "Bah! I've had enough of you!"

Scales snapped at Ali and bit down on her wing! He then throw her away where she crashed onto the ground near the lantern.

Scales: "Now be good and I might have you for dessssert!"

Poor Ali was too weak and injured to get up again.

Ali: "T-Toushiro... I'm sorry..."

Toushiro: "Ali!"

A tight squeeze reminded the young captain of the situation he was in.

Scales: "You ssssssshould worry about yoursssssself, boy!"

Scales squeezed harder still and Toushiro could feel his body starting to go limp. He had to think of something and fast! But what could he do against this giant cold blooded reptile?!

Toushiro: *Wait- That's it!*

Scales: "Any lasssssst wordssssss?"

Toushiro: "Yeah. You need to chill!"

The young captain suddenly started releasing his spiritual pressure!

Scales: "What is this?!"

The mist around them started fading as Toushiro's spirit energy started cooling the air! Suddenly any part of Scales' body touching the young captain started freezing! In an instant, he uncoiled himself as he screamed!

Scales: "AAHHH! It's cold!"

Without a second to spare Toushiro ran back, collected Ali and most of the flowers, and made a run for it in the opposite direction! No sooner then that, Scales chased after them!

Scales: "COME BACK HERE!"

Toushiro just continued to run. The snake could move much faster than he could, so he had to find a way to get rid of him once and for all! And then he remembered. The misty meadow! Ali said that not even Scales dares to go in the meadow. It was their only hope so he went for it!

Ali: "T-Toushiro..."

Toushiro: "Hang on, Ali! I'm getting us outta here!"

Ali: "Why didn't you just leave me there?"

Toushiro: "Because I don't abandon my friends."

Toushiro suddenly came to a stop. He had reached the edge of the meadow. But still he hesitated. He didn't know what was in there. But then he heard Scales getting closer. Fear of the giant snake was greater than the fear of the unknown danger in the meadow. So Toushiro rushed in. Scales came to the spot that Toushiro was in only seconds ago and gazed into the tall grass.

Scales: "You can't hide forever!"

Blinded by his anger, the giant snake slithered into the meadow. Toushiro had a good ways ahead of him, but he still had to keep moving. He just hoped that whatever lived here wouldn't make an appearance. Sadly, luck was not on his side as a large dog-like beast suddenly appeared in front of him! Toushiro tried to go back but was cut off by more of the same creature! It looked like a pack of either wolves or something similar to a hyena. So the young captain huddled down and tried to look submissive. The largest one was the alpha male, and he was the first to speak with a deep rumbling voice.

Alpha Male: "What are you doing here, two legs?! Your kind is not welcome in these parts!"

Toushiro: "I-I know that!"

Alpha Male: "Then why are you here?!"

Toushiro: "I just came here to find something! Please! I don't mean any harm!"

Alpha Male: "Ridiculous! Our ancestors told us about your kind! You used to hunt us for sport, fur, and as pests!"'

Toushiro: "I didn't come here to do that! I just came to find something!"

But then the alpha female saw the flowers in his hands.

Alpha Female: "What are you doing with the Golden Night Flower?"

Toushiro: "It's what I came looking for! My friend is very sick and these flowers are the only thing that can cure him!"

Alpha Male: "And what do you plan on doing now that you have them?"

Toushiro: "Leave. That's all I want to do! But this snake, Scales, he's trying to eat me!"

That changed their attitudes.

Alpha Female: "Scales? He's chasing you?"

Toushiro: "Yes! I ran in here hoping to stop him chasing me but he's still following me! Wait- You know about Scales?"

Alpha Female: "Oh we know of him."

Alpha Male: "He thinks he's the best hunter of the forest and that nothing can compete with him. So he takes the best prey, and gloats about it without caring about those starving around him."

Toushiro: "Please... I just want to leave."

The creatures looked at each other for a few moments. They then turned back to Toushiro.

Alpha Male: "We'll let you go. But only if you promise to tell your kind never to return to this land!"

Toushiro: "I promise I will!"

Alpha Female: "We'll take care of that snake for you."

Alpha Male: "Time for that slithering serpent to get his dues!"

Toushiro: "Thank you."

The pack headed off to search for the snake while Toushiro headed the other way. Just before he left the meadow, he heard Scales scream and the pack howl shortly afterwards. He finally had that snake off his trail. Without another glance back, Toushiro headed for home.


	6. Chapter 6

And that's it for this story. But a big adventure is on its way!

* * *

**Back Home, New Home**

At Squad 4, Isane and Unohana were making their usual morning walkthrough when they heard something familiar. They both turned around and were shocked to discover Toushiro Hitsugaya standing there! He was hunched over and panting. It didn't take them long to see all of his injuries. He was scratched and cut up, but alive.

Isane: "C-Captain Hitsugaya! Y-You're back!"

Toushiro: "*pant, pant* ... Am I... *pant, pant* Too late?"

Unohana: "No, Vegeta's still alive. But only just."

Toushiro: "Good."

The young captain suddenly collapsed onto his knees! Both Isane and Unohana rushed over to him and helped him up. But just as they did, he reached into his kimono. They gasped at what he pulled out.

Isane: "A-Are those!?"

Unohana: "The Golden Night Flowers...!"

Out of the 15 he had collected, he only had 9 left. But that was more than enough.

Toushiro: "Please hurry."

Unohana nodded and took the flowers.

Unohana: "Isane. Please tend to Captain Hitsugaya while I make the medicine!"

Isane: "Yes, ma'am!"

Unohana hurried off to begin making the antidote for Vegeta. Isane helped Toushiro to his feet and called for assistance from Hanataro. But the young captain wasn't in any serious condition. He was just exhausted. But he did have something for them to do too and he pulled something else out of his kimono. A little injured yellow bird.

Toushiro: "Please tend to her first. She helped me after all."

Hanataro: "O-Of course, Captain Hitsugaya."

While Hanataro and Isane treated their wounds, word of Toushiro's return from The Land of Mists quickly traveled across the Seireitei. No one who has ever traveled to The Land of Mists has ever returned. The Captain of Squad 10 is the first. So naturally, Yamamoto was the first to arrive.

Yamamoto: "Hitsugaya!... Did you?..."

Unohana suddenly came in.

Unohana: "He was successful, Yamamoto."

Unohana then held up the flowers she didn't use for the antidote. The old man was more than surprised.

Yamamoto: "The Golden Night Flower... It's been centuries since I last saw these."

Unohana: "Thanks to Captain Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Vegeta will recover after a while. And we have more than enough flowers left to start cultivating them here."

Yamamoto: "Astonishing..."

Toushiro just smiled. But he had a few promises to keep.

Toushiro: "Yamamoto... We need to talk."

The old man knew what that meant.

Yamamoto: "So you learned what happened, huh?..."

Toushiro: "... And more than you probably wanted."

And Toushiro told Yamamoto everything... Later that afternoon, the young captain stopped in to see a friend. Not Vegeta, but Ali.

Toushiro: "Hey, Ali."

After Hanataro had finished healing her, Toushiro took the yellow bird back to his office. He made a makeshift nest for her on his desk out of a small box and lots of soft pieces of cloth. She was only just waking up.

Ali: "Toushiro... Where am I?"

Toushiro: "You're home... MY home."

Ali: "Your home?"

Toushiro: "That's right."

And Rangiku shoved her face into the picture.

Rangiku: "Hi!"

To which Toushiro quickly shoved her back.

Toushiro: "You're not helping, Rangiku!"

Rangiku: "Ahhh! Captain, you're so mean!"

Toushiro: "I am not!"

Rangiku: "Yes you are! You made me do all those files after you got back!"

Toushiro: "I made you do them because one, I was tired and needed to rest, and two because those files were YOURS TO BEGIN WITH!"

Rangiku: "You don't need to shout at me!"

Toushiro: "I beg to differ."

Once Ali was able to get to her feet, she was introduced to Rangiku Matsumoto. For the rest of the day, Toushiro was visited by his fellow captains and others all wanting to know the same thing. The whole story about his journey to The Land of Mists. The next day, however, he had better things to do. With Ali on his shoulder, he visited the reason he went to the Land of Mists in the first place.

Ali: "Is this him?"

Toushiro: "Yeah, this is him."

Toushiro watched Vegeta nervously. The saiyan wasn't showing any signs of waking up. Then, all at once, the saiyan prince moaned and opened his eyes. Toushiro smiled and sighed as if a huge weight had been lifted off of him. Vegeta finally spotted the young captain.

Vegeta: "Toushiro...?"

Toushiro: "Vegeta... How are you feeling?"

Vegeta: "... ... Much better."

Toushiro: "I'm glad."

The saiyan smiled at the boy until he noticed a yellow bird on his shoulder.

Vegeta: "I know I'm not fully recovered but is there a bird on your shoulder?"

Toushiro: "Oh, yeah. This is Ali. I rescued her from a spider web and she helped me find the Golden Night Flower for you. I couldn't have done it without her help."

Vegeta smiled. He reached over and offered a finger for the bird to perch on. Ali flapped her wings and perched herself on the saiyan's finger. Vegeta just slowly brought her up to him.

Vegeta: "Well... It's nice to meet you, Ali."

Ali: "Same to you, Mr. Vegeta."

Vegeta: "Heh... Vegeta's fine."

Later that day, Toushiro was seen walking outside from the Squad 4 recovery rooms. Now there was just one last thing Toushiro had to do. He had Ali jump into his hand.

Toushiro: "I kept my promise, Ali. Welcome to your new home."

And Toushiro threw Ali up into the air where she hovered happily!

Ali: "Sunlight! Blue sky! And dry! I love this place!"

Tweeting and chirping, Ali flew in circles. She was happy to be out of the musty, damp, and wet land that was once her home. Toushiro just watched her as she delightfully enjoyed the start of her new life. The next morning, everything was calm and quiet. That is until the saiyan prince suddenly shot up out above the clouds and flew straight across the heavens with Toushiro on his back! They dove into the clouds and zig-zagged around before popping out again! Vegeta has fully recovered from the poison and was back on his feet again, thanks in part to Toushiro's courage and bravery. But he wasn't the only one. As they flew across the sky above the Seireitei, they were joined by a brave little yellow bird. Toushiro smiled and waved at Ali as she flew around his head in joy. She tweeted back with a smile of her own before flying down to greet Vegeta. The saiyan prince roared happily at her as she rejoined Toushiro up top. Kurotsuchi did indeed get some punishment. Yamamoto allowed Toushiro to freeze his mouth shut for the rest of the month, something he enjoyed doing thoroughly. With the remaining flowers that Toushiro and Ali had brought back, Unohana was able to start reproducing them incase of any more needs. In the end, everything was like it was again. But not entirely so either. Toushiro had saved his friend, and made a new one.

The End.


End file.
